Love Vs Hate Vs Hope
by rinpup14
Summary: This my first story. Gaara had a past love that he never wanted 2 end and now that hes found it what will he do?


**Love vs. Hate vs. Hope**

**One-shot**

The Village Hidden in the Sand was the best place to live with the new Kazekage in charge even though nothing could ever please him, Gaara had a rough child hood no one ever wanted to be near him. His father, the first Kazekage, tried to have him assassinated by his uncle, but there was one person who liked him for who was, but they never got along. (_Few Years Ago_) "Get lost freak you're not welcome over here." "Yeah take a hike monster." "Yeah get lost you freak." The village boys were ready to start attacking Gaara when a small voice told them to stop bullying that boy and to pick on someone their own size. They turned to see it was a girl a few inches shorter than Gaara, she had green eyes, light brown wavy hair that went down her back, and it was half up and half down in a light blue ribbon. The boys left Gaara and the girl alone because they thought he was gonna kill her and he didn't know what to think of his savior so he just sat on the ground staring at her, and then she picked up his bear, dusted it off, then walked over to him, and gave it back to him smiling. "Hi I'm Izumi (a/n:_ Meaning spring/fountain_.) what's your name?" "M- my name….its Gaara." "Nice to meet you." "Thank you for helping me." "I had to it's my nature." From that point on Gaara and Izumi had become close friends, doing everything together, but as they got older they slowly began to drift apart, and they would argue over the smallest things mostly over Gaaras' attitude towards life, and then one day Izumi had left the village hoping that when she came back that the ice around his heart would melt. (_Present Day_) Gaara was walking around the Leaf Village after recovering from his injuries that he received from the tow members of the Akatsuki Clan and as he was walking around a lake he felt a pair of eyes watching him from afar and was ready to attack until he was tackled to the ground. He knew it was a girl right away because he felt tow soft pillows on his face and when he looked up he noticed that this girl had gorgeous features, beautiful green eyes, soft long wavy light brown hair in low pigtail held in two light blue ribbons, her outfit was a long sleeved blue kimono top, with white trim and white butterflies, and stopped just above her navel, she had on a pair of black booty shorts, and the Sand Village headband was around her left thigh. "So still getting picked on by others huh?" "Izumi…..is that really you?" "Bingo….its been awhile Gaara." He sat up while she was still straddled him then suddenly she had wrapped her arms around his neck and began to shake lightly while he just sat there wondering what was wrong when she spoke with her voice still shaking. "I was so worried……when I heard what happened to you I almost fell apart." "I'm alright really Izumi I'm fine." "I know it's just….it scared me that you almost died." She pulled away with tears running down her face and this made Gaara's heart fall apart because he had never seen her so upset, he began to gently wipe away her tears. It had gotten dark and Izumi had lead him to a secret pond where no one would be able to find them, and then began to strip down into nothing but her lingerie which made Gaara a bit nervous, but that didn't stop him from stripping down to his boxers and following her into the water. Izumi walked into the water until it was up to her thighs then she turned around facing Gaara who walked behind her, and then she leaned into him taking in his strong scent and admiring his every feature pulling him closer to her feeling his muscles and body warmth. She pulled him into a lustful yet passionate kiss making him shiver and pull her closer to his body pulling them deeper into the water to wear it went up to Izumis' chest and under Gaaras' still holding the tender kiss and each other close. "I was waiting for this day to come and couldn't wait to see you again." "I could use someone to help me out when I'm stressed out as Kazekage." Izumi smiled sweetly then went back to kissing Gaara as he leaned her up against a boulder, they had undressed each other and were having such an intimate moment the world seemed invisible to them, she had her legs wrapped around his waist while he had her by the waist holding her tightly. Her nails dug into his back as she felt her entire body and his coming close to the end of their exciting moment. "Oh gods….please Gaara…..please come with me!" "I'm coming….I'm coming!" As they walked back to the village to gather their things up Gaara had pulled out something out of his pocket and had got down on one knee making Izumi gone into a little bit of shock, and before anything was said she had tackled him to the ground repeating "yes" over and over. Years later they married and lived happily for the rest of their lives. Hope you liked the story SSXorcist83 tell ur friends.


End file.
